List of portable computer games
This is a list of computer games that do not require any kind of formal "installation" onto a computer's permanent storage device to be executed, and can be stored on a removable storage such as a USB flash drive and used on multiple computers. See also portable applications. Action * Liero Xtreme - Unofficial sequel to the original Liero DOS based game. The game can be directly downloaded to portable devices. Adventure * Battle for Wesnoth - A turn-based strategy game where the objective is to gather and train new recruits into specialied and skilled warriors in order to eventually regain the throne of Wesnoth. * Cave Story (Doukutsu Monogatari) - A Japanese freeware PC side-scrolling platformer game developed by StudioPixel. * Crimson Fields - An open-source, tactical game based on the popular game Battle Isle where the player decides where and when to send their units in support of a variety of mission objectives. * Head Over Heels * Transcendence - As pilot, the player flies throughout the galaxy encountering pirates, outlaws, and slaves, strange alien lifeforms, and other creatures that mean the player well or ill. * Vega Strike - A 3D futuristic space based game the player, a merchant, travels across a dynamic galaxy trying to make the most profit possible given certain limitations. Card games * PokerTH - Open source Texas hold 'em simulator for Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, and Linux. Shooters * AssaultCube - A total conversion of Cube set in a more realistic environment * Counter-Strike 2D a 2D recreation of Turtle Rock Studio's (and Valve's) first person shooter. Website * Counter-Strike 1.6 - A conversion of the popular game which includes the original maps, and can be played online. * Cube - Single and multi-player shooter which includes over 100 detailed original maps, level editing functionality, and various other items and features. * Doom - 3D Shooter developed in 1993 by id Software. Note that most 3rd-party Doom add-ons and enhancements (such as Skulltag) are also portable. * Halo Combat Evolved: Custom Edition (HaloCE) - Popular 3D first-person shooter. * Nexuiz - 3D shooter using the DarkPlaces and Quake engine, which can being used as both a first person and multiplayer shooter and includes some impressive graphic backgrounds. * OpenArena - open source Quake III arena clone along the lines of Cube and Nexuiz, although not nearly as far along in development. * Quake 3 - A game developed by ID software released in 1999, is known to play directly from the compact disk. * Quake 2 * Sauerbraten - single and multi-player shooter which includes over 100 detailed original maps, level editing functionality, and various other items and features. * Serious Sam 1st and 2nd Encounter single and multi-player 3d-shooter can be played without installation fluently after copying to local hard-drive * Soldat 2D shooter. Created by Michał Marcinkowski in 2002. Has both singleplayer and multiplayer modes. Shareware, but can be played both on and offline without purchasing. * Starsiege: Tribes Can easily be turned into a portable application by the user. * System Shock Portable - A filesize-reduced version of System Shock designed to run from a portable storage device. It is the CD version of the game with redundant data eliminated and has been pre-patched for XP compatibility and enhanced usability. Non-English users may download an additional Language Pack for their needs. * Tremulous - As part of one of two races (either human or alien) the player works with their other team members to attack and destroy the other team along with their means to respawn in this 3D game. * War§ow - 3D game based on Qfusion with cartoon-like visuals and various player modes * XEvil - XEvil is a third person 2-D side scrolling game. The game is based on moving through randomly generated levels that force the player to attack enemies with one of several randomly chosen characters. Puzzle Simon Tatham's Portable Puzzle Collection Role playing * World of Warcraft - popular online role-playing game that can run from a portable device * Ragnarok Online - popular (Korean) online role-playing game that can run from a portable device (but still needs to add registry keys before launch) * Neverwinter Nights - popular online role-playing game that can run from a portable device Simulation * Racer - Customizable where cars and tracks can be easily and realistically created. * Most visual novel games can be run from portable devices, by copying the entire application folder onto the device. * Freespace 2 - Just copy the program's folder, everything needed to run is in there. * Orbiter (sim) Sports * SkiFree Strategy * Freeciv - Just copy the program's folder, everything needed to run is in there. * Master of Orion 2 * OpenTTD * Paradox Interactive strategy games - A series of interrelated grand strategy games including Crusader Kings, Europa Universalis, Victoria, and Hearts of Iron. The install directories can all be moved onto a portable device or other hard drive without any problem in running the game. Registry data is only used when patching or upgrading the software. * Space Empires IV - Just copy the program's folder. * Red Alert 2 - Just copy the program's files. * Warzone 2100 - Freeware port of the Eidos Interactive Playstation game. See also * List of portable software *VMware ThinApp, a virtualization suite that has the ability to make portable programs Category:PC games Category:Portable software Portable computer games